Genderbend
by Redvines1595
Summary: The worst unfinished genderbend in the history of unfinished genderbends! Okay, it's not that bad. But it's pretty funny.


**The motel room was dark when he awoke that morning. Sam Winchester went about his morning routine: putting on the coffee before grabbing a change of clothes and his shaving kit and heading to the bathroom. He pushed his irritatingly long hair out of his eyes and scowled at the flickering light above the mirror. He prepared his toothbrush as the light suddenly shone brightly throughout the small bathroom.**

**As Sam looked in the mirror, a high pitched scream echoed through the bathroom. He stared incomprehensibly at his reflection in the mirror. A pair of warm hazel eyes stared back at him, but that was the only similarity.**

**Dark brown hair cascaded over slim shoulders, soft layers framing a heart-shaped face. Soft pink lips formed a small pout on the slightly tanned face.**

**A loud pounding at the door startled Sam as a voice called out his name. "Sam! Sammy, are you okay?!" The person on the other side of the door cleared their throat. "Damn, my voice sounds weird."**

**Sam reached out for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He peeked around the door to see a young woman standing before him. "Dean?" He whispered hoarsely.**

**A cocky grin appeared on the woman's face. Sam shifted uncomfortably as her eyes trailed up and down his slim body. She winked seductively at him. "Hey there, darlin'. When'd you get here?"**

**Sam opened the door fully. "Dean," he said sternly, a bitchy expression firmly planted on his place. "It's me, Dean. I'm Sam."**

**Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Your name's Sam? Like Samantha or something?"**

** "****No, Dean." Sam grabbed Dean by the forearm and pulled him into the bathroom, in front of the mirror.**

**Dean's jaw dropped as he faced his reflection in the mirror. His sandy brown hair was throw up into a messy bun on the top of his head, a few stray pieces curling at the soft, feminine jaw line. A light spread of freckles fanned across his slightly flushed cheeks.**

**Dean looked down, pulling out the waistband of his flannel pajama pants, as if searching for the missing parts. His eyes traveled back up to the mirror as he firmly grasped the rather large additions to his chest. "Not bad," he said with an approving nod. "I'd totally do me." He then turned his gaze back to Sam. "When did you join the Itty Bitty Titty Committee?"**

**Sam rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Keeping a straight face, he said, "Dean, we have to take this seriously." A smile twitched at the corners of his lips as he repeated, "Itty Bitty Titty Committee?"**

**There was a rustle of wings in the main room and the two brothers tumbled out of the bathroom to see Castiel standing there. "Dean. Sam. We have a serious problem." The angel paused for a moment, staring at Dean, more importantly, Dean's chest.**

** "****Cas," Sam said impatiently, "what's the problem?"**

** "****Dean… You seem to have grown mammillary glands."**

**Dean snapped his fingers in Castiel's face. "Cas, eyes up here!"**

**The angel shook his head, averting his eyes to Dean's feminine face. "We have a serious problem," Castiel restated. "It seems that the witches you eradicated last night have placed a curse on you."**

**Sam and Dean stared at the angel in disbelief before speaking in unison. "No shit, Sherlock!"**

**Cas ignored their comment and continued. "Last night, while I was watching you sleep, I noticed a dramatic change in your physical appearance. I went to Bobby's to search his extensive library and found the spell that had been used. The good news is that it is not permanent. The bad news is that it will last for a few weeks. Normally, it would take a few months, but my presence quickens the rate of deterioration of the effects of the curse."**

** "****So, we're going to be stuck like this for a while?" Sam asked.**

** "****Yes," Castiel nodded. "That is what I said."**

** "****Great," Dean said with a sigh. "Is there anyway we can fix this sooner?"**

** "****Well," the angel said, looking away from them, "there is one way. However, I do not know how effective it will be."**

** "****What is it?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.**

**Castiel's eyes flickered down once more to Dean's accentuated breasts. Dean notices, but does nothing about it. The angel looks back up at Dean's face and reluctantly answers his question. "Intimacy…"**

**Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Define intimacy."**

**Cas shifted uncomfortably, staring up at the ceiling. It almost seemed like he was praying to his Father for help. "You could describe it as…"**

** "****What?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"**

**The angel shifted once more and looked back at the boys. He mumbled, "True love's kiss."**

**Dean burst into laughter as Sam giggled nervously.**


End file.
